nicktoons_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicktoons Racing
Nicktoons Racing is a racing game for the Game Boy Color, PC, PlayStation, Game Boy Advance and Arcade. Plot Various Nickelodeon characters each receive a letter invitation to compete in a Grand Prix for the top prize, the Krusty Krab Big Bun Award. The host of the competition, also the individual who sent the invitations, is an unknown, unseen driver of a sleek, black car with a tinted dome window simply dubbed as the Mystery Rider, which the participating racers are challenged to beat, as well as each other. Playable Characters From Rugrats: *Tommy Pickles: A small baby with a big heart who loves adventures with his friends. He drives the Reptar Wagon. ** Angelica Pickles: Tommy's older cousin who loves to make fun of Tommy and his friends. She drives her pink Cynthia car. From Hey Arnold!: *Arnold Shortman: A bold football-headed boy who tries to solve the problems of every day life. He drives a cardboard soapbox kart. ** Helga G. Pataki: A girl who bullies Arnold but is secretly in love with him. Like Arnold she drives a cardboard soapbox kart. From The Wild Thornberrys: *Eliza Thornberry: A girl with the ability to talk to animals. She drives a miniature version of her family's Comvee. ** Darwin: A chimp who is Eliza's friend. He drives a Jungle Jeep. From CatDog: *CatDog: A cat and dog formed together. They drive the minivan from the episode Fred the Flying Fish. From The Angry Beavers: *Norbert and Daggett: Two contemporary beaver brothers. They drive together in a little log. In the GBC version, they drive separately and their names are labelled vice versa. From Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: ** Ickis: A timid rabbit eared monster with the great ability of looming. He drives a beetle-shaped car. From The Ren & Stimpy Show: ** ** Stimpy: A boorish feline with a passion for Gritty-Kitty pre-chewed gum and his friend Ren Hoek. He drives a litter box. From SpongeBob SquarePants: *SpongeBob SquarePants: A loyal sea sponge who loves his job at the Krusty Krab and his pet snail Gary. He drives a car that resembles his pineapple house. ** Patrick Star: Spongebob's loyal if lethargic starfish friend. He drives a boat. ** Mystery Rider: A racer who in the end turns out to be Sheldon J. Plankton. He always tries to think of ways to steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula. The reason he entered the race is so he can win the Year Supply of Krabby Patties. He is an unlockable character. * = Not playable in the GBC version. ** = Not playable in the Arcade version. Others Nicktoons Winners Cup Racing: *Timmy Turner *Danny Phantom *Jimmy Neutron *Vlad Plasmius *Professor Finbarr Calamitous *Denzel Crocker Nicktoons Nitro: * Invader Zim * Aang Nickelodeon Kart Racers: * Sandy Cheeks * Reptar * Leonardo * Donatello * Michelangelo * Raphael Courses *Reptar Raceway (Rugrats): From the Giant Robot to the Merry-Go-Round players will find these features of Rugrats here. *Dam Prix (The Angry Beavers): From the forest to the Beaver's Dam Much of The Angry Beaver's would could be found here such as posters of people Norbert and Dagget have met. There is a glitch in this level when you are playing in 2 player relay mode on the PC version. If you beat your opponent in the first lap you will see that their 2nd racer is stuck on the side of the track. You can push him/her around and get them out but it is hard to get them out not to metion they get a head start. *Rancid Raceway (CatDog): Rancid Rabbit always trying to sneak his way into CatDog's business and sneaks into his racetrack. His Toy Store The Cha Cha Cha Club Tace Depot. He owns everything here. *Bikini Bottom Blowout (SpongeBob SquarePants): SpongeBob's neighborgood and many sights can be seen here with such sights being the Chum Bucket Sandy's Treedom Goo Lagoon and Jellyfish Fields. *Race Madness (The Ren & Stimpy Show): Named after the Ren and Stimpy episode Space Madness it features The neighborhood The Galopogos Islands The Mysterious Planet Military Base. *Beaver Fever (The Angry Beavers): This is the second level that is based on the Angry Beavers Crystal Cave a Roman Colluseum and a Plad 70s theme Hallway. *Nearburg Rally (CatDog): In this town fair town players will find the Greaser Dogs Home A Construction Site a Baseball Field and CatDog's House. *Safari Speedway (The Wild Thornberrys): Elements of the world will be seen here a tropical rainforest to a sunny beach. You will see at the very start where the Thornberry's pitch camp. *Monster Mania (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters): Also known as Aaahh! Real Racing in the GBA version this stage is known for being unhygience is spite of monsters statisfacation for it. *Pickles Parkway (Rugrats): Tommy's House is where you start off later going to the jungle Stu's Lab and if you spot the shortcut Angelica's Temple of Gloom. *Gritty City Curcuit (Hey Arnold!): Drive through the city (both Day and Night) and avoid parked cars lampostsand railings. *Bongo Bangup (The Wild Thornberrys): Atzec Temples Volcanoes Steep Hills and just as sleep turns await in the extra Thornberry track. *Big City Clean Up (Hey Arnold!): A Bonus Game in 1P Mode. Grab all the presents in town to beat your record. *Beach Soccer (SpongeBob SquarePants): A Bonus Game in 2P Mode. It is generally a simple game of football at Goo Lagoon with items availible!. Items Drop-Off Items * Baby Powder From the Rugrats series. Does not slow down the driver or forbids players from grabbing other's items, but distracts him/her * Trash Can From the AAHHH! Real Monsters series. It slows the player down (screen blacks out for a second in PSX version.) * Slime, Which may be from either AAHHH! Real Monsters, or an item Nick came up with. It pulls the player back, leaving them in the dust. * Gritty Kitty Litter from The Ren And Stimpy Show. The litter will get the wheels stuck. Throw Items * Coconuts from The Wild Thornberrys. Throws 3 coconuts and hits the player's head. * Powdered Toast from The Ren And Stimpy Show. Throws 1 (3 in the PSX version) powdered toast(s). Its explosion blows the player away. Targeted Items * Bubble from Spongebob Squarepants. Lifts people in the air, allowing the player who used the item to pass through. * Jellyfish also from Spongebob Squarepants. Electrifies players, also making the car completely still. Works more efficient than the bubble. Self-Items * Magic Totem from The Wild Thornberrys. Has the ability to steal player's current items. Despite it being a Wild Thornberrys item, it looks like Ren's face is carved on it. * Sticky Sturgeon Egg from The Angry Beavers. It protects the player and gives them a slight speed boost. Whoever touches it will spin out. * Wormhole from The Ren And Stimpy Show. This item will put you into the very next place. Collective Items * Camera Flash from The Wild Thornberrys. It will distract all drivers except you. * Stump from The Angry Beavers. A stump will hit all players except the one who issued the item. Arcade Version Category:Games Category:Nicktoons Racing